<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rokushi Week 2020 by Broncozfan623</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710863">Rokushi Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broncozfan623/pseuds/Broncozfan623'>Broncozfan623</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, Rokushi Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broncozfan623/pseuds/Broncozfan623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts based on the pairing of Roxas and Xion!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 - Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's officially Rokushi Week! Throughout the week (June 14th to June 20th), I'll be posting drabble prompts based on the pairing between Roxas and Xion!<br/>Hope you enjoy these little works throughout the week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 1: Confession:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Prompt 1 takes place in my KH AU series, “The Soldier of Darkness”, although it is not canon to that series of stories</em> </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Nope.” He said, crumbling up the next page on his notebook and tossing it into the trash bin in the corner.</p><p>He clicked his pen and started writing again, but after a few minutes, he huffed angrily and crumpled that one up as well. </p><p>Roxas slammed his head lightly on the desk, “Darn it. Nothing. No ideas. Stupid useless brain.”</p><p>“Wow,” someone said from the bed, “From someone who was so confident earlier, you sure are giving up early.”</p><p>“You’re really not helping, Kirux.”</p><p>Kirux looked up from the book he was reading, “How on earth do you expect me to help in this situation?”</p><p>“I dunno. Suggestions or something? You just sitting on the bed while I suffer through this should explain a lot.”</p><p>His friend shrugged, “Hey, I’m not the one who decided that he wants to confess feelings that he doesn’t understand.”</p><p>Roxas grabbed a crumpled ball of paper and threw it at Kirux, who caught it without even looking up from his book. He then went back to his notebook, and stared at the blank page again.</p><p>“Why is it so hard to come up with something to say?” He said to no one in particular.</p><p>It had only been about two weeks since Roxas had learned about love. Even after getting the explanation from Xaldin and Axel, reading about it in books at the library, and just thinking it over randomly, he had determined that he still really didn’t understand.</p><p>And yet, he had somehow come to the conclusion that whatever the heck he felt about Xion was either love or pretty darn close to it. He didn’t really know how that conclusion had even come up, but it just...did. Somehow, someway. But Roxas knew for a fact that he at least <em> liked </em> Xion more than just a friend, despite her being one of her best and only friends. Sure, he was friends with Axel and Kirux too, but he didn’t like them in the same way that he liked Xion.</p><p>So, Roxas found himself in the predicament of finding the best way to tell Xion about what he was feeling, even if he didn’t truly understand those feelings completely himself.</p><p>Kirux closed his book and said, “Alright, admit it. You have no idea what you’re doing.”</p><p>“Well...it’s not that I-,”</p><p>“Dude, don’t lie to me and yourself. Just say it.”</p><p>Roxas wanted to object, but he just sighed and said, “Alright...I have no idea what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Good. Now that that’s out of the way.”</p><p>Kirux stood up off of his bed, and reached for Roxas’s notebook. He grabbed it, and said, “Step One,” before tossing it across the room towards the door.</p><p>“Hey, I need that!”</p><p>“No you don’t, man. Listen, you wanna know the best way that you can tell Xion how you feel? Just go up to her and tell her. Don’t write some stupid note and not talk to her face to face.”</p><p>“How am I gonna do that?”</p><p>Kirux facepalmed, and just said, “Just speak from the heart that you don’t have, dude. You’re making it way harder than it needs to be.”</p><p>“Speak from the heart…”</p><p>“Yeah, or something like that. I know just as much as you do when it comes to this stuff.”</p><p>Kirux walked back towards his bed, “It’s getting late though. You can just tell her tomorrow after work. You gonna crash here? Cuz I kinda only have one bed, y’know.”</p><p>Roxas didn’t respond initially, so Kirux spoke louder, “Yo, you listening?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah, I’ll leave. See you tomorrow, man.”</p><p>Roxas got up and left Kirux’s room, his mind still racing.</p><p>
  <em> “Just speak from the heart that you don’t have.” </em>
</p><p>Roxas thought to himself, <em> “He had better hope this works, or else he’s buying me ice cream for a week.” </em></p>
<hr/><p>He approached the clock tower ledge, two ice creams in his hand.</p><p>
  <em> “Please let her be here. Please let her be here.” </em>
</p><p>Roxas peaked around the corner, and thankfully saw Xion there alone.</p><p>
  <em> “Yes! This is perfect.” </em>
</p><p>He walked around the corner, “Hey Xion.”</p><p>Xion saw him and smiled, “Hey Roxas!”</p><p>Her smile almost knocked his composure off, but he kept it up and said, “I brought you ice cream, if you hadn’t had some already.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks! I was so focused on getting up here I forgot to grab some for myself.”</p><p>She took it enthusiastically when Roxas sat down next to her, and the two of them enjoyed their ice cream while making casual conversation.</p><p>After finishing both of their bars, Xion said while looking back, “I guess Axel and Kirux won’t be joining us.”</p><p>“Doesn’t look like it.”</p><p>What Xion didn’t know was that Roxas had told the two of them to show up late deliberately so that he could tell this stuff to Xion. Axel had teased him about it, but Roxas was glad that he had done what he had asked.</p><p>
  <em> “Welp...here goes nothing.” </em>
</p><p>…</p><p>“Hey Xion…”</p><p>She looked back at Roxas, “Yeah?”</p><p>“I don’t know if you were here for it or not, but…a little while back, I went to Beasts’ Castle and learned about some human emotion that I had never known about. Xaldin told me about something called…”love”.”</p><p>“”Love”?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s a feeling where...you share a very special bond with someone else. A bond that lasts forever.”</p><p>“Wow,” she said, “Y’know, I think I read about that once, but I never really understood it that well.”</p><p>Xion looked back up at Roxas, who was just about ready to disappear, “What are you saying all of this for? Is there...something else you wanna tell me?”</p><p>Roxas felt like a balloon that was being overfilled with air, and just let out a “...yeah” before looking down at his feet.</p><p>
  <em> “Come on, you can do this! You didn’t go through all of this to NOT tell her!” </em>
</p><p>So, he began, “I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and…well, you and I are best friends, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course we are.”</p><p>“Well...do you ever think that...maybe…”</p><p>Xion was growing really concerned, “Maybe...what?”</p><p>Roxas exhaled heavily, “Ah, screw it. Xion, I-think-that-I-might-love-you-but-I-don’t-have-a-heart-so-I-don’t-really-know.”</p><p>He took a few deep breaths, after having said all of that at once.</p><p>When he looked back up at Xion, she had...an expression. One that Roxas really couldn’t read. It was a mix of shock/embarrassment/fluster or something else.</p><p>“Roxas, I…” she said, but didn’t say anything else. She was starting to get more embarrassed.</p><p>He looked away from her, his cheeks as red as Axel’s hair, “I’m sorry, but I just...feel different whenever I’m with you than when I’m with Axel or Kirux. All of us are best friends, but...you’re the one I’m closest with, the one I think understands me the most, and...the one I care about the most.”</p><p>He then looked back up at her, “Even if you don’t feel the-,”</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t feel the same way, Roxas. But...it was just sudden, is all.”</p><p>She was trying to hide the blush on her face, but it was very noticeable.</p><p>“Y’know,” she said, “I...had actually asked Axel about this and asked about how...I should tell you…”</p><p>He gasped, “You did?”</p><p>“Yes, but...I was just too nervous, and too afraid that...you wouldn’t want to have me as a friend if I admitted.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? I would NEVER not want you as a friend, Xion. But,”</p><p>He reached over, grabbing her hand and holding it with his, “But I’d like to be more, and to learn more about this...with you…”</p><p>…</p><p>“I...would love to.” Xion said, looking up at Roxas and giving him <em> that </em> smile, the one that crushed him almost every time he saw it.</p><p>And even if he didn’t think he had a heart, she sure did make him feel like he had one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2 - Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for how short it is</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 2: Future</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The waves crashing onto the beach. The wind blowing through the curved palm trees, where the paopu fruit rested itself. The sun as it slowly descended over the horizon.</p>
<p>Ten years had passed, and it all remained the same.</p>
<p>He stood on the water’s edge and put his hand through the sand. The soft texture of the island’s sand running through his mind. He remembered the first time he and the others had come after the war, when he saw her and Naminé collecting seashells on the sand.</p>
<p>He picked up a seashell, which reminded him of the one she had dropped at the time of her demise, his last token of her memory that he had cherished for all of these years.</p>
<p>The sunset brought him back to Sunset Hill in their homeworld of Twilight Town. Back to the first time he had taken her up to watch the trains pass. Back to the time he had proposed to her, when she said yes. The ring he used then remains on her hand to this day.</p>
<p>The curved palm tree still stood, even now. That was the spot where their lives were intertwined forever. He won’t ever forget the look on her face, the tears in hers and everyone else’s eyes (including his own). That was the happiest day of his life. For now.</p>
<p>Now, he stood here. Ten years have passed, and he’s still here. Here with his wife, his friends, and his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3 - Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for barely getting this out in time, but I thankfully got it done before Day 4.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Day 3: Winter Vacation:</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>This one is a lot more of the Sea Salt family with a tiny bit of LeaIsa</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Really? You wanna go there?” Lea asked, holding up the brochure that Isa had placed on the table. It was a promotion for a different section of Twilight Town a few miles away, which was hosting an annual winter festival.</p>
<p>Isa took another sip of his coffee and spoke, “They’re holding a cultural festival that I’d like to attend. It could be beneficial for Roxas and Xion too. It’s not too far either, only about an hour or two by train.”</p>
<p>“A cultural festival? What’s that?” Xion asked him.</p>
<p>“It’s a celebration of the traditions of a place or group of people. I think this would be a great opportunity for you two to learn more about places that we haven’t visited before.”</p>
<p>Lea put the brochure back on the table, “I don’t know. Looks kinda boring.”</p>
<p>“There’s also a large mountain range where plenty of people go snowboarding and skiing.”</p>
<p>“Really? Now that’s right down your alley, Roxas.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to snowboard though.”</p>
<p>“It’s a lot like skateboarding, but in the snow instead. Once you get the hang of it, it should be a breeze for you.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Roxas said, looking over at Xion, “What do you think?”</p>
<p>She picked up the brochure and looked it over before saying, “Looks fun. When is it?”</p>
<p>“About two weeks. You’ll need to make sure your winter clothes are ready for the day. That part of town gets lots of snow this time of year. Now, are we all in agreement to do this?”</p>
<p>Xion and Roxas nodded, and they all looked over at Lea, who just shrugged and said, “If the two kids want to, then I’m down for it.”</p>
<p>That’s when the two stared him down, yelling in unison, “We’re not kids!”</p>
<p>Isa could only chuckle and continue to sip his coffee.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Two weeks later…</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Despite all of the heavy winter clothing, Roxas was still barely managing to stay warm. The train did have hot air blowing through the vents, but it sure didn’t feel like it. Maybe the conductor had been lying, but who knows.</p>
<p>“So is this a different town, or is it a different part of Twilight Town?”</p>
<p>Isa looked over at him, “Yes and no. It is part of Twilight Town, hence why there are trains at the station that run to there. However, each part of Twilight Town is in a different place geographically. The one we live in is more hilly and a bit warmer, while the one we’re heading to is in the mountains and traditional colder. While each town may be different, it’s still Twilight Town regardless.”</p>
<p>“Wow Isa,” Xion said, “You sure do know a lot about this new Twilight Town.”</p>
<p>“I did my research before the trip. I hope you did as well.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh…” Xion looked away from him, “I didn’t, sorry…”</p>
<p>Isa put a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry, I...didn’t mean to sound demanding.”</p>
<p>Roxas watched this from across the train. Sometimes Isa could be somewhat cold in his tone, especially when talking to Xion sometimes. He doesn’t do it on purpose, but sometimes what comes out does hurt Xion and remind her of how he treated her in the Organization. It made Roxas somewhat angry, but he knew that Isa didn’t mean it. He wasn’t like Saïx had been, or at least was trying his hardest to not be like him.</p>
<p>Lea patted him on the shoulder, saying, “It’s fine. He’s got it under control.”</p>
<p>Roxas glanced at Lea, but when he looked back over at them, he could see Xion giggling with Isa, who was smiling down at her.</p>
<p>He smiled. Seeing them finally getting along just made him feel...good.</p>
<p>Lea said, “Told ya,” to Roxas, but Roxas wasn’t paying attention.</p>
<p>He was just watching Xion, as she was laughing and smiling with Isa. Lea noticed, and nudged him lightly, “Y’know if you two get together, there’s gonna be new rules in the house.”</p>
<p>Roxas was broken out of his trance, “Huh? Whaddya mean?”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean. Once you and Xion start dating, you know there’s gonna be new rules.”</p>
<p>“But what about you and Isa? There’s no ru-,”</p>
<p>“There’s a difference. Isa and I are adults, while you and Xion are young and impressionable. We just don’t want you two to do anything too...intimate, okay?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by-,”</p>
<p>Lea cut him off again, “We’ll get to that point later down the road.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Xion looked out the window and saw the town, “Look! We’re here!”</p>
<p>The rest of them looked out of the window, and saw as the train approached the town. This part of Twilight Town didn’t seem much different, but the buildings were all covered in snow. This town even had its own clock tower, which had its own snowy decor.</p>
<p>The train pulled into the station and stopped. The doors opened and the group filed out one at a time, Isa giving the conductor a “Thank you” as they departed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Play: Holoska - Day - Sonic Unleashed</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Xion stepped out onto the platform, she went to go look over the edge to see the town from a better view.</p>
<p>Roxas walked up next to her, and could see the excitement spread on her face, “You’re really enthusiastic.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t? This is so exciting! I can’t wait to see it!”</p>
<p>“But...isn’t it still just Twilight Town?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s as I said,” Isa said, “Each Twilight Town is unique in its own way.”</p>
<p>“Now come on, you two. Let’s see what this place has to offer.” Lea said, leading them out of the station, “But be careful not to slip and fall in the snow.”</p>
<p>Him and Isa led the way out, while Xion turned to Roxas and said, “Come on, Roxas. This trip is supposed to be fun. Now let’s go.”</p>
<p>She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along before he could even get a chance to respond.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Unlike their part of Twilight Town, all of the shops and businesses were built in one large area. This was also where the culture festival was being held. Lots of local businesses and organizations had booths set up around the area, with tons of people cycling from one booth to the next.</p>
<p>“Alright...now what, Mr. Trip Advisor?” Lea said to Isa, who just gave him a small huff.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go look around the booths! I wanna learn a lot about this place.” Xion said excitedly.</p>
<p>“Okay, slow down a little.” Lea said, “We’ll all go look around, but you two need to stick together, okay? And keep your Gummiphones handy just in case.”</p>
<p>“No problem,” Xion said, looking over at Roxas, “Come on, Roxas!”</p>
<p>She grabbed his wrist and dragged him away again, but this time he was able to let out a, “Whoa! Slow down.”</p>
<p>Lea and Isa both laughed at them as they walked away together.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“You’re gonna rip my arm off if you keep dragging me around like that.” Roxas said when they stopped, stretching his arm out.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Xion said, embarrassed, “I’m just really excited.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Now, what do you wanna look at first?”</p>
<p>Xion looked around, “Well, uhhh…”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” A woman said, walking up to them, “Are you two from out of town?”</p>
<p>Roxas was the first to respond, “Yes. Well, I mean…”</p>
<p>“We are. We’re just visiting, but...we don’t know where to go.”</p>
<p>The woman smiled, “Oh, well that’s perfectly fine. Here,” she handed a small booklet to Xion, “This is a visitor’s guide to our town. It’s got a list of recommended activities for tourists, some popular locations, and even some addresses for hotels if you’re thinking of staying for an extended period. I hope this helps!”</p>
<p>“It does help,” Roxas said, “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“My pleasure!” The woman smiled at them, and then walked away.</p>
<p>Xion looked at the booklet, “Hey, there’s the snowboarding place Isa mentioned before.”</p>
<p>“We can do that later. Let’s go somewhere you want first.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then I wanna go to the shopping area. I wanna get some souvenirs for our friends back home.”</p>
<p>“Alright, does it say how to get there?”</p>
<p>“There’s a map, so...this way.”</p>
<p>She walked off with Roxas.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The two of them finally entered one of the shops, Roxas commenting, “Isa never mentioned that there’d be this many people.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t that bad, Rox.”</p>
<p>“It took us over thirty minutes to go a few hundred feet, Xion.”</p>
<p>“But hey, we made it here, didn’t we?”</p>
<p>“I guess…” Roxas said, as he looked over to the cashier, “Hey there.”</p>
<p>The cashier, an older woman, smiled at him and said, “Hello, you two. You’re not from this part of town, are you?”</p>
<p>“No ma’am, we’re visiting for the day.” Xion said before looking around the store, “You sell wooden figurines?”</p>
<p>“Yes dear. They’re all hand-crafted. Have a look around and see what you like.”</p>
<p>Xion smiled and nodded, and she went to go look around the small store. Roxas also began to wander around, until his eyes fell onto a specific object.</p>
<p>It was a figurine of a heart, but with a hollow center that had ribbon intertwining with one another.</p>
<p>“Ahh,” the old woman said as she walked up next to him, “Now this. This is a personal favorite of mine.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I remember when my husband gave me one of these back when we were your age. He said it’s a symbol of love and unity, and that you only get them for people you want to spend the rest of your life with.”</p>
<p>She laughed lightly, “We’re still together to this day, so you can say it worked.”</p>
<p>“Spend the rest of your life with.” Roxas thought.</p>
<p>He grabbed the figurine and looked over at the woman, “How much is this?”</p>
<p>“Oh darling, don’t worry about it. We like to give these away at special times of the year. It’s no charge.”</p>
<p>Roxas was surprised, but he pocketed the figurine and dropped some munny in the woman’s hand, whispering, “Thanks for the tip.”</p>
<p>The woman smiled, and looked over at Xion, who was walking up with five or six figurines in her arms.</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Roxas said, “You were busy.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, but I didn’t want to leave anybody out.”</p>
<p>Roxas just smiled and shook his head, watching as Xion paid for her figurines, thanked the woman, and they left the shop.</p>
<p>As they exited, they heard a voice call out, “There you two are!”</p>
<p>They looked over and saw Isa and Lea approaching from the right. Isa was carrying some paper bags in his arm, where Lea was holding...sea-salt ice cream. Of course.</p>
<p>Roxas smiled, “Do you always have to have sea-salt ice cream everywhere we go?”</p>
<p>“What can I say? I like what I like.”</p>
<p>Xion giggled, and then looked over at Isa, “What did you get, Isa?”</p>
<p>“Just some local recipes and ingredients. There’s some items I’d like to give a try. Here, have a look.”</p>
<p>He handed her a note card, which Xion read over silently before saying, “Oooooh. Sounds good. Can I help you make it?”</p>
<p>Isa smiled, “Of course. But if I may ask, what did you buy?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I got some souvenirs for our friends back home. Here! I got you one too!”</p>
<p>She pulled one out of her bag, which was a wolf howling towards the sky, “I read that wolves howled during full moons, and...you seem to like the moon a lot, so…”</p>
<p>She was looking down at the ground, trying to avoid being reprimanded by Isa.</p>
<p>However, he just smiled, took the figurine and said, “That’s very thoughtful of you, Xion. Thank you.”</p>
<p>He patted her on the shoulder, and spoke to Roxas, “Did you get anything, or has she been dragging around the whole time?”</p>
<p>Roxas, wanting to keep the figure the woman had given him a secret, said, “The latter. But if she’s having fun, then I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Xion started blushing lightly, as Isa and Lea both laughed lightly.</p>
<p>“So,” Lea said, “You wanna go check out that mountain now? It’s just about the last thing we can do before heading home.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Roxas said, “You down to do this?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Xion responded, “I’m not that good at skateboarding, so…”</p>
<p>Roxas put a hand on her shoulder and said, reassuringly, “It’ll be fine. We can learn together. Besides, we did what you want to do, so it’s my turn.”</p>
<p>Xion just sighed, “Alright, you win. I’ll give it a shot.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Stop: Holoska - Day - Sonic Unleashed</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Uhhhhh...Roxas, I don’t know about this.” Xion said, clutching the closest tree as tight as she could. She didn’t think the mountain would be this tall, but her anxiety was through the roof after seeing how high up they were from where they were at before.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, I’m right here. We can take the shortest trail if you want.” Roxas said, resting his hand on the same tree she was clutching.</p>
<p>“I think I’d like that, but,” she said, looking over at Roxas, “Can we go slowly at first?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course. I’ll stay close by, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p>The two of them pushed off of the tree and headed for the shortest and safest trail down the mountain. They both grabbed onto a pole at the start together.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Roxas asked her.</p>
<p>“As ready as I’ll ever be…”</p>
<p>He grinned, and said, “There’s no rush, unless...you wanna race to the bottom.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” She said in a slightly-agitated tone.</p>
<p>“Oh, I mean...if you-,”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not what I meant. I meant to say “You seriously want to lose?””</p>
<p>She grinned deviously and pushed herself off the pole and down the trail.</p>
<p>Roxas, slightly stunned, then yelled to her, “Oh come on! I thought you were scared!”</p>
<p>He then pushed himself off after her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Play: Magical Snow Day - Sonic Runners</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Roxas caught up to her pretty quickly, as Xion was still not great at handling a snowboard.</p>
<p>He waved at her, saying, “You still scared?”</p>
<p>“Not at all. Y’know, this is actually kinda fun.”</p>
<p>“Oh, the fun’s only about to start.”</p>
<p>He then sped up, passing her pretty quickly. He could hear her yelling “Hey! No fair!” at him, but he just grinned and kept going.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>As Roxas kept going, he kept sliding around other people and trees as he descended the mountain. Honestly, after all of the snowboarding he had down at home, this felt almost second-nature to him.</p>
<p>He looked back at Xion, who had lagged behind a bit, but was actually keeping pace with him. He waved up at her, and she waved back. Roxas could almost see the grin on her face.</p>
<p>Despite that, Roxas was definitely determined to win their race, so he looked forward again and paid attention to where he was going. </p>
<p>Eventually, he was coming close to a spot where the snow had piled up and had made a small ramp.</p>
<p>“Oh, this is perfect.” He said, and headed straight for the ramp. He crouched down, and prepared to jump as soon as he got close.</p>
<p>As soon as he hit the edge, he jumped and went sailing high into the sky. He did a spinning trick in the air before centering himself out and landing on his feet.</p>
<p>“Woohoo!” He cried, as he approached the bottom of the mountain.</p>
<p>He passed the flags marking the end and skidded to a stop. He took the goggles off of his face, and let out an exhausted sigh. As fun as it was, it was certainly draining.</p>
<p>Roxas looked back behind him, and saw Xion slide up next to him before stopping next to him.</p>
<p>“Roxas, that was SO awesome! Was that you that jumped off of that ramp?!”</p>
<p>Roxas grinned, “Yep. That was me.”</p>
<p>“You made it without wiping out,” Lea said, clapping lightly.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t THAT hard,” Xion responded to him, “You should have seen Roxas though. He was awesome!”</p>
<p>Roxas blushed at her complimenting him like that.</p>
<p>“But,” Xion said, “I gotta say, that really drained me. What about you?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. I’m pooped. We should head home.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but first,” Xion said, and she pulled out her Gummiphone, “I wanna get a picture of all of us. Come on, gather up!”</p>
<p>She pulled Roxas into her side, as Lea and Isa walked up behind them and they all grouped together.</p>
<p>“Isa, you’re not smiling!”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Stop: Magical Snow Day - Sonic Runners</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>On the train ride home, Roxas and Xion decided to sit next to one another. Lea was asleep, leaning back into Isa’s shoulder as he snored lightly. Thank goodness they were the only ones on the train. Isa seemed completely uninterrupted and was silently reading one of the books he had gotten at the town.</p>
<p>“Y’know,” Xion said quietly, “I had a really great day today.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too. What was your favorite part?”</p>
<p>“Well, the snowboarding was fun and the town was nice to visit, but...I think…”</p>
<p>She leaned over and rested her head onto his shoulder, “I think the best part...was that I got to spend it with you.”</p>
<p>Roxas was, to be honest, a bit surprised. But after a few seconds, he just smiled and wrapped his arm and her shoulder and pulled her into his side.</p>
<p>“That was my favorite part too.”</p>
<p>He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the figure he had gotten from the old woman.</p>
<p>“Here. This is for you.”</p>
<p>Xion took it, admiring it for a long while.</p>
<p>After a minute, she whispered, “Thank you…”</p>
<p>And with that, she slowly dozed off and went to sleep.</p>
<p>Isa, without Roxas knowing, watched the whole thing. When Roxas looked up at him, he just smiled and said, “New rules.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4 - Battle Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Family emergencies caused this to be late</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 4: Battle Couple:</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Much like Day One, this prompt takes place during my KH AU series “The Soldier of Darkness”. Again, not canon to that series.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Note: In this prompt, Roxas wields the “Rejection of Fate” Keyblade while Xion wields the “Sign of Innocence” Keyblade, both from 358/2 Days.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Twilight Town’s sky was no longer a shining blue sky. The clouds had darkened and there were occasional booms of thunder every so often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A group of Shadow Heartless were approaching the underground entrance in Station Heights. The shutter had been pulled down, but that didn’t look like it was going to stop them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, a man in a black coat flew over the Heartless crowd, pulling a dark sword out of nowhere. He landed in front of the crowd, standing between them and the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his sword up, a dark aura emanating from the end, growing every second. After a few seconds, a blast of dark fire launched towards the Shadows, all of them being engulfed in flames before disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure then tore his hood off as he panted hard. Right after, the shudders behind him opened, where Roxas and Xion ran out to meet him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Kirux?” Roxas asked as they stopped behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Kirux said, “Is everyone in the underground tunnels?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. The other entrances are sealed off. This is the only one left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned towards the door and was about to put up a magic barricade, but Kirux put his hand up and lowered her Keyblade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s not enough time. We’re gonna have to fight them off ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirux then collapsed to one knee, grabbing his stomach, “Actually...maybe just you two…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xion helped him up, saying, “You head inside and stay with the others. Roxas and I can handle it out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas spoke next, “Yeah. Make sure everyone is safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirux sighed and said, “Alright, but be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went into the entrance of the underground, grabbing the shudder as he entered. He gave them a “Good luck” before closing the shutter.</span>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas looked at Xion, “You good to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and a gust of wind hit them, their coats flailing around in the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second after, they could hear Heartless approaching their position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas pulled his Keyblade out, “Better get ready. They’re coming…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Xion responded, pulling her own Keyblade out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Heartless were getting closer and closer, as the two waited for them in front of the shutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first wave of Heartless appeared before them. A large group of Shadows and Soldiers. Nothing too spectacular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he saw it, Roxas was particularly relieved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This shouldn’t be hard.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself as he rushed the huge crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed his Keyblade into a crowd of Shadows, dispersing that group and knocking two more down. He then quickly slashed the two away before bringing his Keyblade up and slicing another Shadow clean in half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xion was staying close to the entrance, making sure to keep the Heartless in front of her at all times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A group of Soldiers were approaching her, with one swiping at her. She dodged it and slashed down the Heartless. Immediately after, she cast a Thunder spell that came down and took out some of the others, the rest being paralyzed. Xion would then smack them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas took down the final Shadow, and that was the end of wave one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t so bad,” Roxas said, resting his Keyblade on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get too comfortable,” Xion said, “More will definitely be coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right after she said that, a laser barely missed Roxas’s left arm, landing right between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Roxas turned around, a group of Surveillance Robot Heartless flew down, followed by a large Guardian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See what I told you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Guardian started to charge a large laser blast. Xion yelled to Roxas, “Stay close!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stabbed her Keyblade into the ground, a Reflect spell surrounding them. The Guardian fired its laser, hitting the shield but not damaging it or them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the shield fell, there was a small explosion that expelled all of the damage to the shield. A bunch of the Surveillance Robots were caught in the explosion, but there were still a large number of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take the big one!” Roxas said, heading for the Guardian. He cut the two arms off of the robot, then slashed it directly down the center. The Guardian collapsed to the ground before dispersing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, all of the Surveillance Robots were trying to surround and take out Xion, but they weren’t succeeding. She was dodging every small laser blast they would fire at her and would deflect the tiny laser bolts they also fired. Eventually, she reeled her arm back and threw her Keyblade as hard as she could. Her Keyblade flew through all of the Heartless, taking out each of them one by one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once it defeated the final Heartless, it flew back to Xion. She caught it out of the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Roxas said, giving her a thumbs up, “Nice job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she gave him a thumbs up back, “To be honest, I didn’t thi-,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was interrupted when she was randomly knocked off of her feet and flung backwards. She hit the wall, her Keyblade falling out of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xion!” Roxas yelled before he turned back and looked at whatever had hit her. Out of nowhere, a Veil Lizard appeared and was moving as if it was laughing at Xion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what or why, but just seeing Xion lying unconscious (at least he thought she was unconscious) on the ground and the Heartless laughing at her just ticked Roxas off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, not ticked him off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Xion’s Keyblade off of the ground, turned towards the Heartless, and yelled, “You’re gonna pay for hurting my friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran towards the Heartless, which brought its claws up to swipe Roxas away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once it swiped at him, Roxas just deflected it with his Keyblade and smacked the Heartless in the face with Xion’s Keyblade. He then pulled back both of the blades and stabbed the Heartless straight through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Heartless collapsed onto the ground and faded away, just like all the others. And with them, the storm clouds receded and the sky returned to normal. The sunlight hit his face as he dropped both of the Keyblades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas then immediately ran back towards Xion, right as she was trying to lift herself back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, easy there,” he said, helping her stand back up, “You took a pretty hard hit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said lightly, “But...when I got knocked down, you got so mad…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...you saw that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but why…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas rubbed the back of his head, “Umm, I don’t really know…When I saw you get hurt like that, and then the Heartless laughing at you, something inside of me just snapped, and I got...really angry. I didn’t even mean t-,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was interrupted, and completely blindsided, when Xion leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Immediately, he froze and his cheeks started to flare up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xion just smiled and said, “Anyway, thanks for helping me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked away, leaving Roxas stunned and frozen in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds, he heard someone walking towards him...while clapping?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bravo. Just bravo there, bud.” He heard Kirux say as he approached him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas just put a hand up to his cheek and said quietly, “did that really just happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirux laughed, patting Roxas on the shoulder “It sure did.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 7 - 358</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 7 is a Free Day, so I’ve titled it 358. You’ll find out why by reading…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 7: 358</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Play: Foretellers Case - KH 2.8</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Twenty hours had passed, since her disappearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind was hazy. His memories were flashing. In and out, in and out. One second, he remembered, the next he’d forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered how Axel was feeling. Did he remember? Was his memory flashing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t matter soon, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped walking through the rain as it poured down on and around him. He looked up into the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That heart still stood in the sky, along with that castle. That damn castle and that damn heart…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his hand up, clasping them both between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tonight,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re all gonna burn…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Every. Last. One of them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He advanced towards the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neoshadows stood in his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop walking, he just put his hands out and his Keyblades appeared. In his right, the one called “Oblivion”. In his left, the one called “Oathkeeper”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one on his left kept his memory intact, it made him remember the promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The promise he had made to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Set Kingdom Hearts free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he looked up at the Neoshadows, “Get out of my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skyscraper. He was there now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Heartless had him surrounded. The rain continued to pour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Keyblades remained in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re not gonna stop me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said to himself in his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t let that happen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t let anything stop me from getting you back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Heartless jumped at him, and he cut it down cleanly. Another did the same, and the same result happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of lightning engulfed the sky, as more Heartless were struck down by his blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories flashed in and out, continuously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, these weren’t memories. They were dreams. A false reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day he confessed on the clock tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day he had met with her, ten years in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day he had sat with her on the train home after a group vacation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day he had saved her from a Heartless, and she kissed him to say thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day they had sat atop the clock tower and sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day that they finally got to live, as people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xion…” he had suddenly whispered, as he cut down three more Neoshadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yes. That was her name. Xion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven-haired girl who had come into his life after a week. The girl that had occupied every second of his thoughts and dreams. The girl that brought light into his life. The only girl he had ever loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl that died by his own blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl that made him promise to set Kingdom Hearts free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion was that girl in his memory. The one that he was forgetting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never forget...that’s the truth.” Were her last words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or...were they?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No...I can’t forget. I won’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped up and threw both of his Keyblades into the crowd. The blades spun through all of the Heartless, cutting them down like grass in a field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught them out of the air right as he landed on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Heartless were all gone now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that was left was the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in his way at the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not just one member, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His former comrades now stood against him, even Axel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the Nobodies, why Axel? Why did he have to stand in his way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t matter. If he wasn’t with him...than he was against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, he started advancing. Slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xaldin was the first to try and attack him. He stabbed at him, but he dodged and kicked him behind the head and knocked him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he didn’t plan to kill any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the first and only one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luxord sent cards flying his way, but he just put his Keyblade up and cut them all in half. He then sent his other Keyblade flying towards him, striking him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xigbar sent a wave of gunfire at him, but he spun his blades to shield himself from any and all shots. He then used one to deflect some shots back at Xigbar, which knocked him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demyx, like the coward he was, turned and ran as soon as Xigbar went down. He didn’t really expect him to be much of a threat anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel was all that was left. That bastard </span>
  <span>Saïx sent the others to do his dirty work so that he didn’t have to face him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have definitely been a lot less merciful this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we do this, just let me ask. Why? Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a promise...a promise to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her? Who’s her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s forgotten, just like he should have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roxas,” Axel said, “You don’t have to do this, whatever it is you’re doing. Come on, we can work things out. We’ll get you help, and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised her that I’d set Kingdom Hearts free...it’s the only way. The only way that she’ll come back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is she, Roxas?! Who are you talking about?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was my best friend! OUR best friend! How could you forget?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gritted his teeth, “You’re just like the rest of them...just trash trying to get in my way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his Keyblades, “I’m going to set Kingdom Hearts free! I’m going to bring back MY friend! AND I’M NOT GONNA LET YOU STOP ME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to go attack Axel, who was fast enough to step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was afraid you’d say that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel snapped his fingers, which caught him off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is he-,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could react, two Neoshadows came out and grabbed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” He yelled out, trying to pry himself free. But it was no use.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! No no no no no this can’t be happening! I can’t fail! I have to save her!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to pry and scream, much to Axel’s dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do this! I promised! It’s the only way she’ll come back! The only way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel just avoided looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel stood up and walked towards him, right as he stopped struggling and just sat there, tears flowing out of his eyes like they were faucets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Axel, and just let out a soft, “...why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel shook his head, “If you’re telling the truth and I really did forget, then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I can’t lose two best friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel waved his hand, as a dark portal formed at his feet, “Take care, Roxas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The portal engulfed his feet, but he didn’t resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just let it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, he was completely engulfed and his vision went dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lying on the ground in front of Memory’s Skyscraper when footsteps approached him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of black boots walked up to him, which came from a young man in a black coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man, who had silver hair and a blindfold over his eyes, said quietly to himself, “Just where he said he would be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the unconscious boy, threw him over his shoulder, and walked through a dark corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Roxas…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Roxas...I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would go this far, so...I had to make them stop you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was the only way, Roxas. Sora has to wake up. If he didn’t, the worlds would have fallen…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I...I couldn’t save you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There wasn’t a way for you to save me, Roxas...coming back to Sora was the only option.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No more “Buts”. It’s over…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just...wanted to save you...I wanted you back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You silly. I was always with you, Roxas. You’re heart and mine...they were always connected.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And that’s how things are going to stay…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it. Rokushi Week is done. Thank you all so much for reading my crappy prompts. It means a lot.</p><p>Make sure to drink plenty of water, be a good person, and have a wonderful day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>